1. Field of the Invention
Thin-layer chromatography is a versatile and economical method for the determination in physiological media of a wide variety of drugs. The field of thin-layer chromatography has been extensively researched, and many techniques and reagents have been developed for the detection of drugs. One technique is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,035. This technique involves the scoring of a chromatograph to leave an opening in which a disc may be introduced. The disc is impregnated with the sample to be analyzed. By having additional scored areas, standards can be introduced into the other scored areas, which have known amounts of specific drugs. By developing the sample and standard simultaneously on the same chromatograph, one can compare the sample spots to the standard spots and make an accurate determination of whether a specific drug is present.
While the use of the disc greatly simplifies thin-layer chromatography, there are still problems in insuring satisfactory extraction of the drug from the physiological sample, accurate transfer of the drug to the disc, and methods which allow for discrimination between drugs of similar structure, which may have similar migratory aptitudes. There is, therefore, a need to improve methods of preparing the sample disc and developing the chromatograph to allow for rapid and accurate discrimination among a wide variety of drugs of similar structures or similar responses to various reagents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Articles and texts of interest include Kaye, Handbook of Emergency Toxicology, 3rd Edition, Charles C. Thomas, Springfield, Illinois, 1970; Curry, Poison Detection in Human Organs, 2nd Edition, Charles C. Thomas, Springfield, Illinois, 1969; Davidow, et al., A Thin-Layer Chromatographic Screening Procedure for Detecting Drug Abuse, The American Journal of Clinical Pathology, 38, 714 (1968); Dole, et al., Detection of Narcotic Drugs, Tranquilizers, Amphetamines and Barbiturates in Urine, J.A.M.A., 198, 349 (1966); Fujimoto, et al., Toxicology of Applied Pharmacology, 16, 186 (1970); Mule, Journal of Chromatography, 39, 302 (1969); Sunshine, et al., Clinical Chemistry, 16, 11 (1970); Weissman, et al., Clinical Chemistry, 17, 875 (1971); Jones, et al., Drug Detection by TLC, Comparative Study, California Association of Criminalists, Menlo Park, California, October 1973; and Jones, et al., An Improved Method for the Detection of Phenothiazines, Annual Meeting, CAP-ASCP, Chicago, Illinois, October 1973.